The Road to Rome
by BetterThanRevenge101
Summary: This is the journey of Reyna Avila Arellano, how she got from C.C's island to Camp Jupiter. No flaming, and please R&R :)


**AN: I've always wondered what it was like on Circe's island, so I decided to write a one-shot about Reyna going to Circe's, then the amazons, then the Romans. I might turn this into a multi-chapter if I get enough reviews. Or favorites. I don't hate the amazons, I'm just taking advantage of the fact that they feel women are superior to men.**

**Peace.**

**By the way, when I was naming this document, I kind of accidentally called it the toad to Rome. Just an interesting fact that I found funny. Please ignore me.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Do I look like Rick Riordan?**

**You: (replies in a quivering voice)**

**No, your highness.**

**Me: **

**So, I do not own Hylla or Reyna or Circe.**

o.O.o

"Welcome to Circe's island." she says.

Reyna didn't know anything about this mysterious island, so for all she knew, they could be a bunch of axe murderers. Like last time.

(She tries not to let her thought drift there, but she just can't help it.)

She's about to think about that group that offered to let them stay, but no. That wouldn't do.

She didn't trust them either.

Their supposed mother sent them here, for safety. The two sisters have been following a sign. A torch and sword, crossed and burning in flames.

She gave them water, and clean clothes that repaired and cleaned itself. And weapons.

They were beautiful. It was the only thing Reyna was thankful for that came from her mother.

"It was imperial gold," said Bellona. Use it wisely.

So they did.

They trained, and trained, and trained. Reyna felt like it was the only thing she was good at. She could sweat, and take her anger out on some pour soul (monster), that happened to be wandering around. Or Hylla.

In truth, the months on the run were the best she ever had. (Besides that other group) Freedom filled her heart, and sometimes she laughed for no reason. Just wanting to be free.

o.O.o

The people on the island said they could stay with them for eternity.

She thought about rejecting it, but Hylla answered first.

So her decision was made.

She amazingly didn't regret it though. It was more like an eternal sleepover rather than a job. (Unless they were on cleaning duty, now that was horrible) They gave each other manicures and did each others makeup, and Circe even let then train. She put dummies in the gym. She was reluctant at first, but then she decided that daughters of Bellona had to learn how to fight.

Circe was a good mistress, you know besides the fact that she turned guys into guinea pigs. Not cool.

So obviously she didn't fit in there.

Even if she never tried to stand up for them. She was scared of what might happen, but it would be her little secret.

But then, those two, (*ahem) troublemakers had to come and mess up her life. At first she thought the blond was nice, and pretty enough to hold Circe's attention.

But she just had to go and burn her home.

Reyna and Hylla got kidnapped by the pirates that the blonde and boy had freed, but when they docked at Oregon, they were foolish enough to leave their prison cells unguarded.

Needless to say, they snuck out pretty easily.

After that, they headed, well, somewhere. They didn't know where they were heading. It wasn't as enjoyable as the first one though, partly because they had no motivation whatsoever, and where planning to live their life on the run.

Or maybe it was just because Hylla was more whiny this time around.

Reyna didn't blame her though, losing her home wasn't easy.

But when they saw that iconic skyscraper that even a few years of spas and treatments couldn't erase, they had a moment of celebration.

The first one since they were at Circe's island.

They stole some marshmallows and roasted them over a fire, but the amazons just had to ruin it, didn't they?

They took her sister. Permanently. But Hylla was overjoyed. She was happy to see company that understood what they saw and fought.

But she didn't fit in there, and she never will. Maybe because last time she met them they tried to take Hylla in but threatened Reyna with an axe. Just an opinion.

She tried. She really tried. But she just felt like treating men like the amazons where were wrong.

But she understood why Hylla liked the amazons. They and Circe had similar intentions. Making sure that men knew girls were superior to them. Reyna didn't complain, she actually though it was a good idea. But she wanted to do that in a…less harsh way.

Then they came. The Romans. When Reyna saw them, she knew this was it.

She never met them or saw them, but she wanted to be in their ranks, and she always got what she wanted.

So they brought her here after a promise to Hylla they would keep in touch with mail.

Well, her promise.

Reyna remembered that Hylla wanted her to stay. But she couldn't. The amazons made her feel suffocated, and cruel.

But Hylla let her go with reluctance. As in they had a huge fight, which resulted in not being able to trust wholeheartedly. But Reyna managed to win this time, and she left with the little dignity she had from when she was twelve.

The adventures of Reyna Avila Arellano just began.


End file.
